This invention relates to a casing or packing bag for a parachute that is adapted to set down a load, such a parachute having a parachute canopy, shroud lines, and a carrying harness attached thereto for the load.
Conventional casings for parachutes have a fabric section that encloses the parachute canopy, together with the shroud lines and carrying harness, like a pocket, the pocket-like casing being closed, after the parachute has been packed therein, by means of one or more flaps or a similar closure In addition auxiliary means such as loops, etc. are provided for fixing the position of the parachute, particularly with respect to the predetermined course of movement when the parachute is deployed from the casing. In so doing, it is necessary to pull the carrying harness and any activating cord provided out of the otherwise closed casing, these parts generally being connected to the casing by means of additional frangible securing means in order to increase the resistance to deployment.
A known casing has the disadvantage that it is comparatively expensive to manufacture since complicated finishing of the casing is required, especially in the region of the flap closure; furthermore, this known casing requires a comparatively long packing operation for the parachute since on the one hand the parachute, carrying harness, and/or activating cord have to be fixed in position in the casing, and on the other hand, after the parachute has been packed, the casing still has to be closed by means of the flaps or other closure means Finally, the known casing is hardly suitable for a parachute for setting down a rapidly rotating load, since a flap closure is less suitable for withstanding rotational stress during the setting down operation, or else will have to be specially constructed for this purpose
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a casing of the aforementioned general type in such a way that the manufacture of the casing is simplified and the packing time for the parachute is reduced.